


Amateur Sleuths

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Inspector Alleyn Mysteries - Ngaio Marsh
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Vicki, and a famous detective...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Sleuths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'crossover' prompt at dw100.

“I appreciated your help,” said Inspector Alleyn. “Your young ward, too.”

The Doctor chuckled, patting Vicki’s hand. “No trouble at all, my dear fellow. I’m sure you’d have worked it out yourself.”

“Yes,” he returned. “However, I must follow procedure and obtain evidence – so, perhaps too late for Jones.”

“Oh, don’t mention it.”

“However, one question remains-”

“Oh, _dear_ ,” said Vicki. 

Alleyn smiled. “I’m afraid I know that ‘Dr Ivey’ is a mere fiction. What, Doctor, is your real identity?”

The pair exchanged a rueful glance, the Doctor sighing: An excellent fellow, _charming_ manners – but far too good a detective.


End file.
